


take down, take back

by mydearconfidant



Category: Current events - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydearconfidant/pseuds/mydearconfidant
Summary: give it back, give it backgive me back the breath in my lungs





	take down, take back

We, the children, reject the plastic noose you tied around us from before we took our first breaths.

We, the children, demand you wash your blood-moneyed hands in clean waters. 

We, the children, demand that you give back the future you stole from us.

Actually,  
asking is pointless.

You won’t give it back.

We will steal back our lives from you.


End file.
